


Last exit

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, So much sadness it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the drawn out, emotional death of Sherlock Holmes. Yes I made myself cry while writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last exit

"Tonight I will die." "I know."

They are in the hospital, Sherlock has been here for a long time, has fought for a long time. There is nothing they can do for him anymore. Today will be his last day.

Everybody has already said their goodbyes, Molly, misses Hudson, Lestrade, _Mycroft._

_"You will take care of him won't you? You will take care of John for me?" "Of course, brother dear." Mycroft grimaces sad, softly grabbing Sherlock his hand in his own. "You know I love you right, you know that I've always loved you. You are my brother and I couldn't have wished for a better one. I will never forget you." "You better not forget me." Sherlock whispers, smiling a little at Mycroft. "I have cancelled all my appointments for today, I could stay with you till the end but I know you want John to be here with you till the end, alone." He says as he lets go off Sherlock his hand and stands up, tears in his eyes as he walks to the door. "Goodbye Sherlock." "Goodbye Mycroft, I love you too brother." Mycroft turns around one last time, smiling sadly at Sherlock who smiles back._

"Will you stay with me John, till my last second?" Sherlock asks softly. "Of course, everything for you Sherlock." He has still a couple more hours but John already feels tears welling in his eyes. "Tomorrow I won't have a flat mate anymore, no brilliant best friend. I will miss you so much." "I know John." They sit in silence for a while till Sherlock starts talking again; "I'm leaving all my belongings to you John. Everything in our apartment will be yours, also all my money even if it's not much. I know that most of my possessions are useless to you, but you can sell it or give it to Mycroft, he will appreciate it." John doesn't know what to say to that so he stays silent. Sherlock starts coughing, and John hands him the glass with water from the drawer next to the bed. "Also you might stay in 221b if you'd like." "Sherlock I would want nothing better but I could never afford it on my own." "Mycroft will help you finance it, don't feel bad for it he is rich enough." Sherlock smiles at John. "I can't ask that of him I..." Before John could finish his sentence Sherlock interrupts; "he insists, but let's talk no more of that now." "Alright." There is a short silence again before John asks; "shall I get us some ice cream, we still got enough time." "I would like that very much." "Flavor?" "You choose for me, John."

As John walks back into the room Sherlock has seated himself more upright and smiles as he sees John. "I've got this for you." He says as he hands it over to Sherlock. "It's the same as me, so if you don't like it I'll have two." "Unfortunate for you, I love it" he says as he takes a bite.

They talk some more until Sherlock falls asleep. John stays by Sherlock his side and watches him as he peacefully sleeps. As he waits John feels this sick feeling in his stomach and chest as time ticks and he realizes this will be the last chance he has to be with Sherlock, talk with him.

When it's expected there is not much time left John tries to wake Sherlock hoping he hasn't already slipped too far away, he has still so many things he wants to tell him. As John softly shakes Sherlock his arm and calls his name he wakes up seemingly confused. "...John." As it all comes back to him he tries to sit up a little too fast and flinches as pain goes through his chest. John helps him up and says: "there is not much time left Sherlock. I wanted to talk with you one last time." Sherlock smiles. "I understand John." Sherlocks voice is weak. "But is today not the absolute perfect day for me to die." "How can you say that, the perfect day for you to die is when you're old, when you've done all experiments, when you can't walk anymore, and you've solved all the mysteries of the world." "Yes, yes, but look outside, John, look at the rain, the clouds, the wind howling. Doesn't this weather make everything so much more dramatic." "You were always one for dramatic exits." "Exactly, and this will be my most dramatic yet, I believe. My last exit." They were both smiling sadly at each other. "Sherlock I... I just. I don't know. I guess I just wanted..." Sherlock reaches for him, John understand what he wants and grabs his hand with his own. As his tears start to flow he stammers; "Sherlock I-I guess I just I just wanted some-something better, something better for you, something better for us. Sherlock y-you are the be-best man I've ever met, I... I just really don't want to lose you. You're my best friend, the ab-absolutely most brilliant man in this universe." John is loudly sobbing now. It pains Sherlock to know he is the reason John is in so much pain. John let's go of Sherlock his hand to hug him, his head on Sherlocks chest. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I'm just going to be so alone." He mumbles into his chest. "It's okay John, can you do one last thing for me?" "Everything you want Sherlock." He answers as he goes to sit up again, holding Sherlock his hand again. Feeling his pulse as it begins to weaken. "Can you sing for me?" "Sing? But I can't sing, I..." "Please." Sherlock interrupts. With that John starts to sing softly:

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._   
_You make me happy when skies are grey._   
_You never know dear how much I love you._   
_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_   
_If you will only say the same._   
_But if you leave me to love another,_   
_You'll regret it all one day._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._   
_You make me happy when skies are grey._   
_You never know dear how much I love you._   
_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Beautiful John." Sherlock smiles one last time, looking into John his eyes. As he blinks his eyes, trying to keep them open but failing, he feels his muscles weaken. John holds tightly to his wrists. "I..." Sherlock starts, but before he can finish his sentence John feels his pulse abruptly stop. "No no Sherlock no, please Sherlock, please." John breaks down, face pushed into his friend's chest. He clings to him like it would make him come back, tightly gripping his wrist. "No, I love you Sherlock, I loved you so much. So much more than I- than I ever told you. You were my friend, you...you were my something...something more. If- if we only we had more time, if only we had another chance..."

_He regularly visits Sherlock's grave, talking to it like it's Sherlock himself. Every time he leaves again he says the same thing; "I would ask one more miracle of you Sherlock, please don't be dead."_  
  
_John is flipping through Sherlock's notebooks, he always wrote everything down; all his experiments, all his cases. He has to publish this, it's brilliant, he might have to rewrite it in a more simple way because even he didn't get half of these things but he'll ask Mycroft the things he doesn't understand. He started humming their song, ever since he sang it for Sherlock in his last moments John claimed it their song._


End file.
